Adventure Twins
by toolazyforname120
Summary: Twins buy necklaces at comic-conform a shady merchant... Yeah not really the best idea. Now watch as they learn new powers and cause chaos throughout wherever they end up. I don't own either of these shows I wish I did though. No romance. Never. Nope.


**Okay here chapter 7 for my survivors enjoy!  
I don't own hetalia only my added characters!**

* * *

Brewing of Storms and Rebirth

A couple days later things still haven't exactly gone back to normal. The guys began working overtime for something some people began panicking about something. I turned on the t.v. in my room one day and saw on the news that someone had seen a huge dragon in the woods. I thought that was impossible since Ronald had told me that only people with true sight can see them. England and his brothers had called an emergency meeting here so I was told to stay upstairs. I would've stayed upstairs but being the curious eight year old I am I slipped down stairs and listened in from the hallway.

"I couldn't believe it the wolf was HUGE I haven't seen anything like it since before my colony days dude," it was America I assumed.

"Ve~ I saw something similar but it was a she-wolf Germany I didn't see that thing since Grandpa Rome fell," an italian voice cried. "It's fine Italy now can someone tell me why these monsters have been popping up everywhere," Germany demanded.

When Ronald heard the word monster me and Marijane had to hold him back from injuring whom ever said it.

"Aiya yes someone please explain why there have been reports of dragons that haven't been seen in centuries suddenly appear aru," a chinese accent rang out. "We'll figure out something now will everyone list the creatures you've been seeing," England shouted above the noise which was impressive considering I could hear them from upstairs. All of them began shouting out different types of mythology and spirit creatures that have been reportedly been seen.

I was so absorbed in listening in I hardly noticed the thicken shadows forming behind me until one grabbed my ankle. I yelped once I noticed Ronald was the closest quickly taking out a dagger and slicing against the shadows making them dissolve. I sighed in relief but turned to make sure no one had heard me thankfully the argument was still going on. Marijane made no haste to make a protection circle around me charming it so no one could enter but them and that it moved with me.

I wondered if it was after the scroll I began to carry around but I doubted it

. Then maniacal laughter filled the air that sent shivers up my spine. I was then picked up by Ronald as he turned to bolt out of there with wings ready Marijane also summoned her twin blades and stood in battle position.

Everyone that was in the room had gotten quiet as the laughter filled the air with cold dark energy. The hallway grew dark at one end and the cold laughter seem to come from there.

"My my where do you think your going with her Dragon-boy," a woman standing in the shadows step into view.

Queen Meave was the name running though my thoughts I noticed that the countries have come into the hallway staring at the woman in the hall. Ronald and Marijane seemed to have trouble moving I looked down to see roots tied around their legs and arms. The protection circle kept most away from me but not from Ronald.

Queen Meave began to walk toward me her black hair flowing and her obsidian dark eyes staring straight on me. "Heheh not so brave when your little friends are tied up are you,"Meave laughed sliding a dagger into her hand. How I saw that I didn't know but Ronald's grip shakily began to loosened around me. His hands were now being forced open by the roots I got out of his arms I stood with hands behind my back and a look of indifference.

_'Watch your enemy don't show weakness to her kind'_my thoughts warnings rang in my ears.

The countries looked like they wanted to help but Meave tied them up as well leaving them helpless and struggling against their bonds.

"What's the matter child I only wish to speak to you,"Meave stop two feet in front of me. Her hand came out with dagger ready stopping just a millimeter from my throat. "Who are you if you tell me you don't have to worry about these idiots here," Meave snarled all friendliness gone.

"Hmm that's not a very nice way to get me to talk," I said monotone. I began slowly gathering energy quietly forming something using the protection circle to cloak my doing so. Meave got irritated easily as I hoped and swung her dagger towards me. A smirk twitched at my lips as I dodged confusing her for a moment as I wished making the item I was forming speed up and slipped it up my sleeve.

My long hair (aren't I lucky it really long) was down so Meave grabbed hold of it (as I predicted) and forced me to knees laughing as she thought she'd won. "Now where do you think your going child you can't hide from me," Meave seemed pleased of herself.

"Not hide stalling I think is a better word to explain what I'm doing and this hair of mine has aways been impossible to deal with," I did my devious smile I would make when my sister and I did pranks. I swept my hand with the concealed dagger across my hair cutting it off (I really didn't know where this plan came from now) hearing her gasp was music to my ears.

This distraction caused my body to go into autopilot not really thinking on what I should do but I was shocked on how I kept up movement. I swept one leg beneath her tripping her and used her momentum to turn her forcing her to her knees holding the dagger at her throat drawing a bit of blood.

"Leave before I slit your throat witch," I whispered into her ear and holding her other hand with her dagger behind her back in a painful angle. There were flaws in my plan as she could easily turn her hand and do the same

. Instead she just began to laughed confusing me to the point of loosening my grip and she spoke. "So the child can fight if she wants to well this just makes this more fun," Meave cackled slipping from my grasp. "This woman here is she important," Meave smirked as she held a photo.

I almost stopped breathing when I saw the photo it was the only I had left of our family. "I guess she is oh well I hope I see you soon child," Meave smiled wickedly as she flicked her hand sending it up in flames. "Don't disappoint me child I will find out just what you are and I hope this chaos will draws it out," Meave disappeared by turning into shadows.

I stood there with a blank expression staring at the spot where she left the charred photograph probably for baiting me into a rage or sorrow. But I just put on a mask of indifference and shut myself off from the world around me. After the loss of my parents I had used up my tears during that month I was grieving. My emotion of sad was now replaced by the mask to spare me of the hopelessness I would feel later on.

I was aware of the others watching me waiting to see if I was going to cry like a normal child would only Ronald and Marijane knew that was impossible. I also knew that they were shocked by the fact that I had just fought without getting badly injured. My injuries however were more internal than external. I felt lightheaded, dizzy, nauseous, and my nose had began to bleed slightly due to an overload of magic.

Marijane had told me that I tend tap into my reserves of magic and push my limits far past their original stopping points. She basically put it as tapping into my own life energy if I strained it and pushed it's factors, but that it also meant that I was stronger than most much stronger.

The dagger I had used was still in my hand but my arm hung the dagger at lax position still gripped lightly as it flickered in and out of existence. It felt like hours went by during only a few moments in the silence before someone spoke again.

"Who was that lady," America nervously asked. "Tha' was Meave Queen of tha Unseelie fae," Scotland began to explain how dangerous she is and the countries shifted nervously as he continued.

Marijane was investigating the charred photograph as he explained and looked to Ronald who knelt near me. "Watch her I'm going check up on something so don't let her out of your for more than a minute," Marijane ordered.

"What do you mean 'check up on something',"Ronald quoted looking over to the countries to make sure they didn't over hear.

"That's something I should know and for you to figure out," Marijane mocked. Before he could respond she pulled out an amulet and placed it around my neck.

"Stay safe small lady," she shrank into her fairy form and disappeared in a small flash of light.

~pov changed third person~

Everyone (except Ronald and Annabel) was agitated once Scotland finished no one really knew how to respond to something like that. "But why would the Queen of the Unseelie fae want with a human girl," Germany broke the silence.

Everyone turned to Annabel who sat silently in Ronald's arms staring vacantly at the amulet around her matter how ridiculous the question sounded it raised a valid point. "Could be because of the fact that she could use magic," Ronald suggested staring with a protective glare at them.

The countries (except the Kirklands ,Norway ,and Romania) took on a look of disbelief. All of them with the same thought running through their minds, _'How can this little girl know magic!?'.  
_"There's somethin' I donnae get she stoppin' a nothin' teh get her what's incredibly important tha' she go teh such extremes as teh terrorize the world," Wales thought aloud.

Ronald just sighed adjusting his grip on Annabel then turned way ignoring the stares. He was half way down the hall when he gave an answer. "If I knew what Marijane knew than I would've gone with her and taken Annabel with me," Ronald stated without looking back and went back to Annabel's room.

~with Annabel and Ronald~

Ronald felt helpless as he held onto Annabel who sat on his lap. He knew she wouldn't cry but he wished she would it wasn't healthy or her to keep her emotion bottled up inside. The amulet Marijane had given her seem to help her heal up from the internal damages and fixed her hair some what.

But Annabel hadn't spoken a word since Meave left and Ronald was thinking what Marijane left for.

"Ron where do you think Mari left to,"Annabel quietly muttered and tighten her grip on Ronald.

Ronald almost didn't respond when heard the nickname Annabel had given him. She almost never used them anymore not since she was five. "I'm not sure but I promise both she and your sister are alright," Ronald silently cursed after he mentioned her sister. He felt her grip tighten again he could feel her shaking slightly but he knew she refused to cry.

_"I'll protect you no matter what okay I not going to let Meave take you away and Caroline will come back don't worry," _Ronald switched his language to the ancient language of the fairies.

Annabel secretly understood but she wouldn't tell anyone she could because it would bring up more unanswered questions. There were already enough of those so she pretended she didn't know what he just said and drifted of to sleep.

~around midnight Annabel's pov~

I woke up standing next to the bed Ronald hadn't been woken up ,but I felt the strange urge to go outside. I grabbed my jacket slipped on my shoes pulled twenty dollars out from my bag and put the old scroll in my inside pocket.

I looked back once more at Ronald who hasn't stirred touching the amulet tenderly I silently left out the door with a quiet farewell. I walked down the stairs making no noise what so ever I unlocked the front door quietly and slipped out into the freezing rain.

I ran through the dark of night knowing I was now in Queen Meave's realm until sunrise came ,but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew where I have to be at the moment was far. As far as my internal compass said I was headed north ,but nowhere near my target.

I glanced at my watch reading 2:23 a.m. nearly two hours of running and I was still not tired. I had steered clear of cities and cops so I wouldn't get caught as a runaway child but I stopped to catch a train headed my direction.

Amazing how a little lie could get you past security and allow a small unattended child on a train.

The train had stopped about a mile from Scotland's borders knowing I can't go further I got off. I could almost feel her the voice that tries to speak to me in my dreams it's faint but I could almost feel her ,but I'm still too far away. I walked now as I continued on my clothes had dried a bit during the train ride but they were still soaking wet from the rain that continued to pouring down.

I looked around for some cover from the rain I spotted a small cave and walked inside. I sat inside the cave pulling out some clothes from the bag I brought along I changed inside the cave knowing that there's was no one for about a mile or so.

After changing I set my clothes to dry on a rock inside the cave I also brought out a blanket and wrapped myself with it. I glanced at my watch and saw that there was two hours left till sunrise and I wasn't at my destination yet. I got out a fruit roll up and began to crew it slowly thinking of ways on how to get to my target faster.

The rain had lit up some and I started to break my make shift camp as I did so I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. A unicorn purely white with a beautiful silver mane stood under a tree looking at me with big brown eyes. I noticed that magical creatures near me would follow me when I left the house ,but this unicorn had been following me all the way from the Kirklands' house.

I walked up to it to get a better look seeing how it didn't run away I began to pet it's muzzle. The unicorn knelt down making an obvious gesture it wanted me to get on. I shouldered me bag and hop on gently once mounted it stood and began to head north with incredible speed and grace.

I lost track how many miles went by because it seemed to bend and slow time as it ran through the patches of forest and fields. The unicorn finally stopped at a clearing about twenty yards across taking a while to recognize it I remembered it was the same clearing I saw in my dreams. Covering the west side of the clearing was a beautifully grave marker that made a semi-circle around half the clearing.

I slide of the unicorn and walked toward it to take a closer look. Written in four different ancient languages was the word mother which made swirling patterns along the stone. The stone wasn't smooth it kept most of it's natural beauty the entire grave marker was humming with energy and power making the words seem to move.

Soon I reached the center of the gravestone only one place on the stone was smooth so the inscription on the stone was obvious. 'Britannia' was the only name on the stone looking over the name I couldn't help but feel the urge to use magic. I pulled out the scroll from my jacket to unroll it the scroll was almost glowing with power.

There was a seal on the scroll I tried opening it before whenever I was alone but I couldn't. Now I had an odd feeling to try and open it a different way uncertainly I tried it.

_"Open and show me what I seek"_ I watched in amazement as the wax sealing melted and disappeared.

What was even more strange was that the grave began to glow in sync with the scroll. I looked once more at my watch it was two minutes till sunrise and the energy seemed to be more active. It almost felt like this Britannia person was stirring in her eternal sleep sending ripples of energy through the ground and into the air.

The clouds broke sending a ray of light onto the grave causing it to glow brightly. The name Britannia glowed in a multiple of colors making the light rain shimmer gently in the rainbow light. Once the glowing died down a woman appeared wearing a cloak she was a lying on the ground facing away from me so I couldn't see just who it was.

I had a feeling that I knew her though walking up I noticed that the magical creatures began to stare at the woman in shock. I knelt near her about to wake her and see if she was alright but she already stirred and sit up slowly. When her hood fell I began to realize just who she was and why the magical creatures were so shocked.

She was the same woman I've been drawing and the same woman who was suppose to be dead.

"Lady Britannia," was the only thing I managed to whisper still in wonder on what had just happened. She turned to me and smiled just as my mother had used to when I would call her. The thought pulled at my heart a little threating long lost emotion to appear but I pushed it aside.

"I thank you for coming my child and I'm sorry for what has happened to your family but it won't due anyone any good if you cry now you must train if you must fight her," Britannia spoke with stern yet gentle words that helped me fight the urge harder.

"Yes my lady," I replied in a polite yet encouraged tone. Britannia smiled once more and laughed slightly while giving me a small pat on the head. "Call me Britannia alright Little Bel is it alright if I call you that," Britannia calmly asked.

"Yes Britannia I would like that," I smiled sadly at the nickname it was one my mother had given me.

"You know you shouldn't scare your protector like that you gave him quite a fright when he discovered you missing," Britannia scolded lightly but still held a smile on her face.

"I know but he wouldn't have let me go otherwise," I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't scold me so much. "My own children had quite a fright as well but no worries I will make sure you go unpunished since it was I who called you here," Britannia assured.

"When shall they come to find me and when," I worriedly wondered. "They shall be here shortly a few minutes to be exact," Britannia confirmed. "How did you manage to call me if your you know," I side-glanced at the grave marker.

"How did I call you if I'm dead well Little Bel you were born with magic so ancient and powerful it managed to stir some ancient nations from their slumber magic that is similar to mine but is still more powerful than any human should have," Britannia looked at me with a small smile.

"Are you able to tell me why I have such magic resting within me," I looked down staring at my curiously. "That question is one I'll answer when the time is right and when your sure of it yourself," Britannia stood and held her hand out for me which I accepted.

"Now let's explain to the others why your here," Britannia squeezed my hand gently and turned to the woods.

Ronald was the one the came out first but stopped once he saw Britannia staring in wonder glancing at me then back again. North was next to appear his brothers shortly after him stopping at the sight of Britannia their expressions unreadable.

"Hello again my children you've grown up," Britannia smiled warmly at the brothers.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait when my internet came back I got distracted -mumbles- stupid ADHD attention span -mumbles-  
Anyways I liked this one it's the longest one yet also I just realized something. I was looking over my other chapters and saw that I gave Scotland two names! No one told me this so when I changed the name I didn't realize till now so to make things clear HIS NAME IS IAIN NOT ALLISTER. I hope this make this clear I shall go and fix that later but for now I need your opinion on something.**

I need you guys to tell should I make a fanfic on America and his states or my own theory on Vinland?  
The vote is yours tell me within a two week period on who I should do first so drop your vote by reviewing I get to it when the voting ends.

Also I like the idea of pairing her with the Magic Trio but unfortunately she eight sorry reviewer who I shall refer to as A but it's a good thing they don't age much if you know what I mean A.  
**  
So I shall continue this story no matter what but summer band camp is gonna start soon NOOOOOOooooo! I have to make a decision on if I want to go or not which would most likely be a not so I'm not going anywhere till school starts up.**

Review if you please~  



End file.
